1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot system and an emergency stop processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In sites where works are performed by robots, teaching apparatuses for teaching motions to the robots (e.g. teaching pendants; TP) are often used. In the teaching apparatus, an emergency stop button for emergency stop of the robot is provided. In this case, when the teaching apparatus is detached from the robot, an emergency stop circuit is interrupted and an emergency stop error occurs. In the case where the emergency stop error occurs, peripherals connected to the robot must be restarted.
On the other hand, in the sites where works are performed by robots, a single teaching apparatus is often used for teaching motions to the robots. In this case, a user must repeatedly attach and detach the teaching apparatus to and from the robots.
In this regard, an industrial robot including an emergency stop cancel switch for preventing an emergency stop error even when the teaching apparatus is detached is known (see Patent Document 1 (Re-publication WO95/09718)).
However, in an industrial robot of related art, an emergency stop cancel switch is provided in a control apparatus for operating the industrial robot, and it is impossible to detach the teaching robot without causing an emergency stop error in a location apart from the industrial robot. As a result, it is difficult to improve efficiency of teaching work by the user in the industrial robot.